A Child in the Manger
by sup3rfruit
Summary: My take on the birth of Christine in 7x07. I felt that we saw on TV lacked a lot of what we all wanted to see so I tried to bring all the missing parts to life in the form of writing. Loved the scene and show regardless though. please dont take that the wrong way, i suck at summaries and explaining. LOL


**A.N:** First story in a while so I really tried to make it good. haha

Wanted to do this because even though the birth scene in 7x07 was freaking amazing, I knew there was a lot of stuff we didn't see that I wanted to bring to life.

Enjoy! And please give me feedback! It would really help for the next chapter(s).

* * *

"There's no available-"

"HURRY UP!"

"RIGHT! Got you, got - okay!"

Startled by Brennan's sudden instruction, Booth shifted the gear into drive and sped towards the direction the owner of the inn had pointed him to. Another contraction began and Brennan curled into herself, trying not to make a sound as pain ripped through every inch of her body. Booth quickly glanced over to make sure she was okay, only to see tears welling up in her eyes as she breathed heavily.

"Bones, please don't cry. I'm sor-I'm so sorry. I know this isn't going the way we planned at all but please don't cry, Bones. Please."

Booth's ears suddenly flushed red and hot as guilt began to wash over him. He felt like crying too but he knew he couldn't. Not now. But he couldn't help it. His partner, the mother of his child, the woman he loved and would die for was about to give birth in God-knows-where and he couldn't do anything about it. All Hell had suddenly broken loose and their daughter was about to enter the world in the most chaotic way possible. But Booth knew that his priority right now was his partner. He knew he had no time to be upset, so he fought back the tears as he tried to stay strong for Brennan and their child.

He continued driving a couple hundred feet until a considerably large shed came into view. Booth eased the vehicle to a stop as he simultaneously tried to process what he was seeing.

It seemed to be a stable. Not that tattered down, but still, it was a god-damn horse stable. Now whether a horse was currently in it or not, Booth didn't know, but suddenly anger and frustration began to creep over him. He slammed his hands onto the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn and scaring Brennan.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled. "A stable?!"

"Booth... it's... fine." she countered between breathes as another contraction wracked her body. "Please. We need to go. I need to lie down."

"But Bren, it's a horse stable. I'd rather have you make a mess and push out our kid in the back of my SUV than -"

"BOOTH!" she interjected.

Brennan jabbed him in the arm and glared at him. "Booth, please. The back of your vehicle is far too small to accommodate me lying down. I wouldn't be comfortable at all. Having some room would at least alleviate some of the pain." she contended.

"But Bren..."

"NOW!"

He didn't try to argue with her because he knew he'd lose. He threw his door open and grabbed the orange emergency suitcase they had packed a month back just incase and rushed to the passenger side of the car. The contraction subsided as Booth opened her car door, wrapping his left arm around Brennan's waist and throwing her right over his shoulder. He had to be quick helping her to the stable because her contractions were less than 3-minutes apart at this point.

Helping Brennan onto her feet, Booth placed a quick kiss on her sweaty forehead before apologizing again.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, I'm -"

"Booth, shut up and move!" she scolded, whacking him again, this time on the side of his head.

Booth practically had to carry Brennan into the stable because her legs were so weak. Labor had taken a toll on her body and she was already so exhausted. Booth worried, wondering if she would have any energy left for later.

He kicked the stable door open and an uninviting odor filled their noses.

"A horse. Great." Booth grumbled as he lay a couple of blankets onto bales of hay. "Here, Bones."

He managed to get her seated on their make-shift bed when another contraction hit. Brennan kept her arms around Booth's neck as he knelt to her level, giving her something to lean on as her body was weakened yet again. She pressed her damp forehead against his, breathing heavily and fighting back any sound that hitched in her throat. Brennan whimpered once, but that was it.

Once the contraction had ended, Booth continued organizing the supplies into place. Everything was here: towels, blankets, scissors, gloves, aspirators, and other general first-aid supplies. It was a good thing that Brennan suggested they pack an emergency birth-kit just incase she went into labor in the middle of a desert or something because if not, they'd both be screwed. It was also a good thing that the FBI required every agent to go through an emergency-situation seminar that included birthing a baby.

Booth took his place next to Brennan and helped her change positions to ease the pain. He sat against the wall and she sat upright as well, molding into his chest and leaning onto him for support. She rested her head in the space between his neck and collar bone and closed her eyes as what seemed like the millionth contraction overtook her body yet again.

Brennan intertwined her fingers into Booth's, giving his hands a good squeeze. Booth winced at how hard she was squeezing his hands but made no complaints, as he wasn't the one pushing out their child.

* * *

Will finish it up soon.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
